


【海王兄弟】我弟弟要给我生孩子怎么办？

by doyoueatkeaiduo



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoueatkeaiduo/pseuds/doyoueatkeaiduo





	【海王兄弟】我弟弟要给我生孩子怎么办？

亚瑟看着被送到自己床上的人，觉得这个世界疯了。  
亚瑟还维持着掀床幔的姿势，水底柔和的蓝色荧光照到床上，照亮床上俊美青年禁欲的脸。奥姆抬起头沉沉地看着回来的亚瑟，他以和日本武士切腹一样的姿势跪坐在床上。奥姆没有立刻说话，他在紧张，就算是以前面对千军万马时他也没有这样紧张过。  
奥姆放在膝盖上的双拳缓缓握紧，他艰难地冲亚瑟挤出一句话：“请……请和我——繁育亚特兰蒂斯的后嗣。”  
臣下私下商量的事亚瑟早有耳闻，他是混血种，普通的亚特兰蒂斯人无法为他生育子嗣，所以亚瑟想要孩子只能选择王族或者陆地人。  
原本这也并非什么问题，但两年前湄拉的逃婚让事情变得尴尬起来。  
亚瑟没料到这件事讨论了这么久居然是这样一个结果，他也没想到奥姆居然愿意为自己生孩子。亚瑟神情复杂，他不知道奥姆是为了亚特兰蒂斯荣耀的延续，还是因为对自己——  
亚瑟没有再想下去。

奥姆只穿着一件鲛纱制的睡袍，胸口敞开，健美的躯体在半透明的衣料下若隐若现。  
亚瑟完全的硬了，他知道出于基本的伦理观自己这个时候该放下床幔离开，但握着床幔的那只手仿佛不是自己的一般，亚瑟的理智说不服它。  
亚瑟的眼睛也无法离开奥姆的身体，他用自己最后的坚持劝告奥姆：“你没必要这样折辱你自己。”  
奥姆咬紧了牙：“我绝不能容忍一个四分之一的混血坐上亚特兰蒂斯的王座。”  
依旧是那套血统纯正论，亚瑟顿时不悦起来，刚生起的怜惜也顷刻烟消云散。既然奥姆送上门，他没必要拒绝，不是吗？  
他抬了抬下巴，居高临下地询问：“怎么做？你怎么能保证一次能怀上？”亚瑟有过耳闻，纯血的亚特兰蒂斯王族中男子也能生育后代，但他一直不了解是怎么一回事。  
听到亚瑟愿意，奥姆松了一口气，他将目光移到一边：“你只需将精液射进我的生殖腔。”  
这句话让亚瑟差点当场失控，他攥住床幔的手猛地收紧。亚瑟咽了一口口水，继续追问：“那我们需要做爱吗？”  
“如果能帮助你射精，那是必要的。”从关于怎么受孕这个话题开始的时候奥姆便再也不敢直视亚瑟，他偏过头，看着发光的珊瑚屏风。虽然他强行让自己镇定，但紧张与窘迫的情绪依旧从他说话时不安移动的眼色和不自觉抓着裤腿的手泄露出来。  
奥姆深吸了一口气，继续道：“我准备好了。来之前，我吃了一点助兴的药。你需要吗？”  
“不，不必了。”亚瑟干脆地拒绝了，他并不需要任何助兴药，他早就硬得发疼了。

亚瑟松开握床幔的手，细微的水流将它们卷起、挂好。他缓缓解去自己身上的衣甲，露出健硕的躯体。在只剩一条底裤的时候亚瑟停了下来，他回到床边伸手摁着奥姆的肩将他放倒，奥姆下意识地想反击，但他很快想起现在是在做什么，停下了抬到一半的手。任由自己完全被亚瑟摁倒在柔软的床垫中。  
亚瑟低头想去亲吻奥姆，奥姆偏头躲开了：“我已经做过扩张了，前戏并没有必要，请直接做。”  
亚瑟眼神黯淡了下来，他将奥姆的睡袍掀开，掏出自己的性器，抬起奥姆的腿，直挺挺地戳了进去。  
被巨物突然贯穿让奥姆一瞬间脸色惨白，他张大了嘴，却没有叫出声，他握紧双拳，克制住自己。亚瑟想去亲吻奥姆，给予他安慰，但想起奥姆方才的躲避，亚瑟放弃了这个打算。  
等了一会儿，亚瑟将奥姆缓过来，就掐住奥姆的腰尝试地抽插起来。  
奥姆的确提前做了充足的扩张，里面又热又紧、又湿又滑，但是初次承欢便应付亚瑟这般尺寸实在有些为难。奥姆不能从中体会到半分欢愉，他松了一口气，比起被亚瑟操弄，他更害怕自己从雌伏中体会到快感，所以他不接受亚瑟半点的抚慰。  
几乎只能算作交配的交合让亚瑟兴致缺缺，他就着一个姿势抽插了一段时间便不再压制想射的感觉，他将性器狠狠挺进奥姆后穴里隐秘的生殖腔，射了出来。  
奥姆感受着温热的精液一股股打在自己生殖腔内壁上，失神时候一滴眼泪从他眼角流出，只是脱出眼眶的瞬间便溶解在海水中。 

亚瑟射完之后抽出了自己的性器，稍微疲软的性器在离开肉穴时带出一股混合的粘液，肉穴并未立马闭拢，还保留着肉洞的形态缓慢收缩，亚瑟看愣了。  
但亚瑟未能尽兴地观赏这景色，一感受到亚瑟抽出来，奥姆立马推开他从床上坐起来，奥姆干脆利落地将睡袍一拉，站起身朝屋外走去，他的脚步有些虚浮，但他依旧克制着自己不露出异样。健美修长的腿在走动间若隐若现，在露出的瞬间亚瑟看到了奥姆腿根上润泽的水光，他久久不能回神。  
亚瑟又硬了。

对于这件事奥姆与亚瑟似乎都不愿多提，他们装作无事发生的样子——除了奥姆那里多了定期拜访的医生。  
三个月过去，奥姆那边也没有动静。亚瑟召来为奥姆做身体检查的医生，询问了详细的状况。

和医生谈完话的亚瑟在训练场找到了练兵的奥姆，浮在高处的将军倨傲、英武、神气，亚瑟想起那晚他在自己身下承欢的模样，诚实地起了反应。  
奥姆看见了亚瑟，他停止练兵飘了过来。  
“我和你的医生谈过了。”亚瑟短短一句话让奥姆变了颜色，他又靠近了一些拉着亚瑟飘得更远。  
即使是这段距离奥姆依旧害怕远处的士兵听见谈话，他与亚瑟离得极近，几乎就是耳语：“我这次是没受孕，但如果你不介意，我们可以再做一次。”  
亚瑟当然不介意，只是他介意奥姆像公事公办一般的态度：“你真心想给我生孩子吗？”按照医生的话，男子受孕本就不易，奥姆这般做法想短时间内怀上比中彩票还难。  
奥姆听了这话受不了，他愤怒地看着亚瑟：“如果不是为了亚特兰蒂斯，我为什么要这样作践自己？”  
亚瑟伸手想去摸奥姆的脸，奥姆偏头躲开，亚瑟没有勉强，收回了手：“那我们该相互配合，但你现在在抵触我。”  
“我……”奥姆想否认，但他知道这是事实，他不是在抵触亚瑟，他是抵触雌伏在另一个男人身下。  
“今晚来王殿找我。”亚瑟留下这么一句话，走了。 

奥姆在忐忑不安中等到了晚上，最后一丝天光消失，他换上盔甲去了王殿。  
王殿中空无一人，除了高坐在王座上的亚瑟。对于王权亚瑟并没有什么概念，在他眼里王座不过是一把普通椅子，所以他只穿着简陋的常服。  
奥姆走上前想行礼，亚瑟阻止了他，招他过去。  
奥姆站定在亚瑟面前，亚瑟揽住他劲瘦的腰，他的手顺着奥姆铠甲的间隙滑了进去。奥姆退一步想躲开，但亚瑟握住他的腰不肯松手，奥姆伸手去抓亚瑟的手腕，亚瑟翻手躲开。两人你来我往，甚至动上腿脚，奥姆一腿横扫将亚瑟从王座上逼下来，两人改换在王座前交起手。  
百招过后，亚瑟被奥姆制服在地上，他似乎并不介意被奥姆打败，而是放声大笑起来。他伸手去摸奥姆的脸，这次奥姆不再躲避，亚瑟有些意动，他抬起头去触碰奥姆的唇，奥姆愣了一下，错过了躲开的最佳时机，亚瑟含住了他的唇，他粗糙的舌头撬开奥姆的牙齿，在奥姆的口腔里肆虐。  
曾经的奥姆王，于军事上无往不利，但于情事上却笨拙得可怜。他被亚瑟吻得意动，想躲开却觉得无力施展，这种感觉让奥姆心痒又恼怒，明明是他在上面。  
过了一会儿，亚瑟放开了奥姆，他眼波含情地看着奥姆：“我觉得我们该进行第二次造孩子的计划。”  
“造孩子”这种词让奥姆觉得窘迫，加上刚才那个暧昧的吻，给人一种两人之间有什么情愫的感觉。但奥姆没有在这种事情上多作计较，他严词拒绝：“我还没准备好。”  
亚瑟摇头：“不，你的计划不行，按照我的来。”  
“你有什么计划？”奥姆反问。  
见奥姆入套，亚瑟笑了：“我们需要尽情地做爱。如果你介意雌伏，你可以在上面。在王座上，狠狠地干我。”  
这句话让奥姆的身体诚实的有了反应，他并非对亚瑟的身体毫无感觉。奥姆思考的间隙，亚瑟的手如愿地摸上了奥姆的腰，奥姆被亚瑟开拓过的躯体，在这情色的触摸下发软。  
终于，情动的奥姆倨傲地抬起了下巴：“可以。” 

亚瑟坐回了王座，顺从地让奥姆用铁链将他的手绑在扶手上。  
亚瑟抬了抬手，确认的确结实，他冲奥姆道：“抚慰欢好对象是上位者的责任。”  
奥姆点头表示赞同。  
亚瑟笑了：“那么，现在可以吻我吗？”  
奥姆犹豫了一下，走上前俯身吻住了亚瑟，这次亚瑟并没有主动，他等待着奥姆来探索他。奥姆的舌头伸出又缩回去，犹如一只出生在洞穴里想要探索世界却又心存恐惧的小兽。终于，它的好奇战胜了恐惧，完全伸进了亚瑟嘴中。  
亚瑟的舌头耐心而温柔地与这只小兽起舞，渐渐，小兽的胆子大起来，它开始与亚瑟的舌头争夺地盘。  
亚瑟一边回应奥姆，一边指导：“现在，你可以脱掉我的衣服。”  
奥姆愣了一下，一边继续吻着亚瑟一边脱起亚瑟的衣服，他的动作手忙脚乱。亚瑟想笑，但忍住了。  
终于奥姆脱完了亚瑟的上衣，他不知道什么时候坐到了亚瑟腿上，正微张着唇喘气。  
“现在可以脱掉你的衣服。”亚瑟这般建议。  
奥姆听到这句立马站了起来，他抿了抿嘴角，将手扣上扣子开始宽衣。奥姆一板一眼又带着窘迫的动作可爱得让亚瑟窒息。  
一件件铠甲部件褪下，亚瑟眼也不眨地看着，他很遗憾不能亲手去给奥姆脱掉这身战甲。  
终于，奥姆脱光了自己的衣服，只留了一条底裤。  
“也脱掉。”顶着奥姆不悦的目光亚瑟解释道，“你总不能穿着底裤做爱吧。”  
奥姆瞪了亚瑟一眼，耳尖以可见的速度变红。他抬起手扣上裤子边缘，将它拉了下来，露出微微勃起的漂亮的性器。  
亚瑟咽了一口口水：“我被绑住没办法动，所以扩张麻烦你自己来了。你做过，会的吧。”  
奥姆点了点头。  
“你可以坐到我腿上做。”亚瑟慷慨地借出了自己的大腿。  
奥姆犹豫了一下，毫不扭捏地坐了上去，他跨坐在亚瑟身上，腿朝亚瑟打开。他伸出一只手指，从后面进入自己的后穴，海水自带湿润的作用，很容易地便进去了，接下来是第二根……第三根……  
亚瑟的性器早就高高立起了，抵在奥姆的腿根上。亚瑟开始后悔了，这般煎熬实在太难受，他看着奥姆扩张的动作，眼神像是要起火。  
终于，奥姆抽出了自己的手指，亚瑟咽了一口口水，急忙说：“现在，请干我。”  
奥姆解开亚瑟的裤子，放出那狰狞的性器，他抬眼看了亚瑟一眼，将亚瑟看得心神荡漾。接着奥姆抬起腰，撑着扶手缓缓地坐了下去，将亚瑟的性器全部吃了进去。  
亚瑟在奥姆耳边喘着粗气呻吟：“干我。”  
奥姆的腿叉开跪在亚瑟两侧，他的身体开始起伏，以便亚瑟粗大猩红的性器在他的身体里进出。  
“你在干我。”  
“你好紧，奥姆，你真棒。”亚瑟在奥姆耳边呻吟，他叫的实在卖力，半分也没有藏着掖着。  
“闭嘴！”奥姆忍无可忍地喝止了亚瑟，他的耳朵红得快要滴血。  
亚瑟识趣地停下，他低头看了一眼，笑了：“你也兴奋了，你可以抚慰自己。”  
奥姆踩纳了这个建议，他一只手搂住亚瑟，一只手抚弄起自己的性器。亚瑟耸动着腰，代替奥姆开始抽插起来：“你要给我生孩子吗？”  
奥姆在快感中点头：“是……是的，我……我要给你——生孩子。”  
亚瑟心下一荡，他犹豫着问出了藏在心里的问题：“你为什么愿意给我这个混血种生孩子？”  
奥姆毫不犹豫地回答：“陆地人的女人不配给你生孩子，湄拉也不过勉强让我容忍。”  
这般占有欲强烈的发言让亚瑟心下欢喜，他紧接着问道：“你爱我吗？”  
奥姆忽然闭嘴不再回答，亚瑟意识到自己这个问题问得操之过急了，他不再说话埋头苦干起来。  
奥姆将自己尽力向亚瑟打开，他抬手扣住亚瑟的肩头：“再快一些。”

交合带起的水声在王殿里响起，伴随着情动的呻吟。奥姆浑身泛着艳红的色泽，漂亮的眼睛望着大殿穹顶的方向，失去焦距。  
空荡的大殿中传来亚瑟的低吼，他射精了。奥姆也和他一起到了高潮。 

亚瑟不知何时挣开的手在奥姆享受高潮余韵时揽住了他的肩，将他带到自己怀中。这骄傲又带刺的人无疑是大海中最难捕捉的鱼，但亚瑟有足够的耐心为捕捉他织网。


End file.
